<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soulmate Au. by LarsonColfer</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623917">Soulmate Au.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer'>LarsonColfer</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dalton Academy Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:53:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24623917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Soulmate AU where your soulmate’s name appears only after you’ve met/touch them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dalton Big Bang 2020 [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soulmate Au.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dalton Big Bang 2020<br/>Prompt: Soulmate AU</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where couples were meeting everywhere and each touch brought you closer to your soul mate, Logan was fed up. All his friends had paired up and shacked up and he was the only one left.</p><p>At least, that’s what the world was telling him. Every passing glance, every touch bought people closer, except him.</p><p>“Amazing.” He sighed in frustration as yet another couple found each other, this time in the middle of a busy street and everyone smiled and clapped as the happy couple beamed at each other.</p><p>“Isn't it.” remarked an old lady smiling up at him only to meet his scowling face. She glanced at his bare hands and patted them, “You’ll find them soon.” and smiled and walked away.”</p><p>“Yeah, right.”</p><p>Little did he know….</p><p>*</p><p>
  <em>Listen man, need a rain check. Can’t make it today, Casey’s parents are in town. </em>
</p><p>“Seriously.” He scoffed and took a sip of his drink and right next to him another couple was forming a connection.</p><p>“Dear God, not again.” he sighed and watched the new couple hug, the girl smiling widely, her soulmate grinning in delight. He drank the last of his beer and leaned back into the bar counter. He definitely needed a break.</p><p>“Tell me about it.” the guy next to him muttered and Logan turned to look into pretty brown eyes, the owner of them looking back at him.</p><p>“So, not a fan?.” He gestured to the couple that was still hugging and swaying side by side.</p><p>He ran his hands through his blond hair finding the man watching him intently. His gaze on him studying his movement, his eyes alternating between the fingers in his hair and his lips.</p><p>“I have better things to do with my time.” The brunet smirked, now checking Logan out while taking a sip of his drink.</p><p>“Like what.” Logan smiled suggestively, licking his lips, running his eyes all over the stranger’s body. He could definitely do with a distraction right about now.</p><p>“Come with me and I’ll show you.” The brunet said and reached out to touch Logan’s hand.</p><p>“I’m Ju-“</p><p>“Julian Larson Armstrong.” Logan read out the newly formed words that were appearing on his hand.</p><p>“Wait. What!.” and Logan smiled at his soulmate. <em>Soulmate! </em>and raised his hand out. “John Logan Wright.” he introduced himself as his name slowly appeared on his soulmate’s hand “and I guess you’re my soulmate.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>